notsoepffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dragonian King
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Wazzup! Hey buddy! How u doin! The wiki is pretty cool. Oh by the way, you're needed on the Wikia CPWiki to help decide a new admin. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 18:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Fixed Hey buddy! That bar is back, so now I can edit again! How am I supposed to fill out the Character Infobox, because I just tried to do one for LMGT, and I messed it up. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 18:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) 2 things Hey. 1st thing is, WHERE IS DIMENTIO FROM?! I always thought that he was a robot or something. 2nd thing is, can I invite Johnny to the wiki, because I haven't seen him in a looooooong time. :( [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 03:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Oh, ok. Sorry about that. I just figured that I would tag everything that was in a story with it's catagory. [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Admin in the house! ''13:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Nope. All it says is "This wiki has not been configured by CPWN Staff". [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 00:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chill! Wazzup? Cool wiki. File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-left 02:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) .....Whaaa??? Erm.. I didn't even know I could get banned for a minute 0.o I thought the minimum was a day. lol File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-left 14:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking of doing Johnny Next... BTW You won't belive what he told me the other day he told me that he isn't going to play CP as often as before File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-left 15:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey like my new sig? File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-left 15:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi Chill. Wanna meet on CP? Server= Glacier, Room= Dojo [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 15:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay Chill... ...because you don't like me messing up the "looks" of characters I'd like to show you my captain Mario: Do you think it's good? File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-right 13:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for making me an admin! Next, do you remember when that 4th of July party from the CP Wiki was, because I can't go there to find out. Also, Happy 4th of July! [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Admin in the house! ''14:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. I was just checking the recent changes and I saw that in the User Rights log. Sorry. :( ''Cp kid ''''Admin in the house! ''14:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol. :). Also, don't you think that the "Future characters" should have some difference from the normal characters? [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 14:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chill. :D Penquino told me about this on CP. So, wanna come on with us? Hocky, Penquino's igloo. BTW, in the next story, can you have Fire in it? Also, a evil GGD and Fire? Please and thank you, User:Gary the Gaget Dude I got a picture of First Mate Chill. Do you like it? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|